


Damocles' Sword

by Holde_Maid



Category: Moonlight (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-08
Updated: 2011-01-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 02:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7135592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holde_Maid/pseuds/Holde_Maid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joseph is jealous. And then some.</p><p>Timeline: Takes place after episode 5 of the "Moonlight" series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damocles' Sword

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the "Moonlight" universe according to the tv series only.  
> As usual, not my universe, not my characters, just my story. No offence or infringement intended, no money made etc.
> 
> The genre is fanfiction, obviously, but the subgenre is called "drabble" - that's a story written in only 100 words.

As if his private life hadn’t been complicated enough as it was, Josef Kostan found envy complicating it further. He was jealous of Beth and Mick.

He had known the two were each other’s true love the minute he had seen them together. Since Mick was his only friend, he had gone with the flow, had subtly eased every moment for them.

And now he was the one who had lost his ease. He was the one waiting guiltily. For the tide to turn. For Mick to despise him. For the forgiveness he had asked to be revoked.


End file.
